I'm Just Too Late
by InTheDark34
Summary: Everybody is happy that Evan is getting married… except Mike. *SLASH* Evan/Wade, One-sided Mike/Evan.


**Title:** I'm Just Too Late…

**Author:** InTheDark34

**Characters: **Evan/Wade, One-sided Mike/Evan, John Cena, and Alex Riley.

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE or the people mentioned. I only own this story.

**Word Count:** 1,483

**Warnings: *SLASH***

**Summary: **Everybody is happy that Evan is getting married… except Mike.

**A/N:** This one-shot is co-authored by DarkAngel0410 & betaed by If-I-Were-A-Wolf.

Mike knocked on a door waiting for a response on the other side. Mike is wearing a tuxedo for an upcoming event that he hates and regrets happening today, except the rest of WWE wrestlers who are happy for their friend; the marriage between Evan Bourne and Wade Barret in holy matrimony.

Mike hates it because he thinks that the English man doesn't deserve Evan's love and loyalty. He regrets it happening because he didn't tell Evan that he liked him more than a friend, afraid that pursuing the relationship would break their friendship so he never had the guts to tell him. That is, until Wade took him away from him as he slowly got to Evan's good side. Mike was forced to watch on the sidelines as the relationship grew and grew which slowing lead to where he is right now; in a church in the country of Canada.

'If you can call it a 'relationship'' Mike thought as he sneered, jealousy apparent in his blue eyes as he stared at the door.

From what he learned from Evan, he thinks that Wade is the perfect English gentleman and that there is a difference between his on-screen character and the one in real life. Mike couldn't help but grudgingly agree with him, he might be nice and they have been in a relationship together for almost three years doesn't mean anything… at least to Mike anyway.

"Come in!"

Mike schooled his features into a blank façade as he entered Evan's room.

Evan was in front of a mirror, with a look of concentration etched on his face as he tried to tie his black bow-tie to complete his all white tuxedo for his big day.

"You rang?" Mike asked amused from the door way, smiling at the frustrated high-flyer as he groaned when he failed to put it on. Evan looked up in the mirror and smiled when he found his friend in the room.

Evan gestured towards his bow-tie. "Help please?"

Mike chuckled as he closed the door and walked towards Evan. He got behind and put his arms around him as he reached for the ends of the bow-tie to tie it together. When he finished it he adjusted its tightness and fluffed it to make the younger man look and feel comfortable on his wedding day.

Mike hugged Evan from behind as he stared into his eyes in the mirror, amazed on how Evan looked so beautiful.

'I guess everybody looks beautiful on their own wedding day.' Mike surmised as he smiled at their reflections.

Evan giggled. "What are you smiling for?" He asked with a grin when he saw the look on The Miz's face from the mirror.

"You look very handsome." Mike replied truthfully as he stared at Evan's reflection again.

"Thanks Mike," Evan said as he turned towards his friend, a smile on his face and gratitude shining in his brown eyes from the complement as he hugged him back, "You look handsome too."

Mike wrapped his arms around Evan as a frown graced his face as he stared at his reflection, his blue eyes filled with sadness.

'I wish we were getting married Evan… wish I was the one you'd say 'I do' to.' He thought sadly, knowing that he lost all chance of getting the younger man as his own husband.

He quickly hid his real emotions to that of being content as the high-flyer looked back up at him. "I can't believe it… I'm getting married today." Evan whispered, as he tears up and his beautifully bright smile graced his face at the thought on what's going to happen today.

"Me neither…" The mohawked brunette choked out softly as he thumbed away a lone tear on the smaller man's face. Evan pulled away slowly as he entered the joint bathroom in the room to put his contacts on so he could see better and don't have to use his glasses.

"How's Wade?" Evan asked.

"What? Oh...um, well, he's acting like the usual groom from the movies; pacing nervously, thinking that you might have cold feet and don't want to get married." Mike improvised with a small chuckle.

"That's Wade," Evan chuckled back as he entered the bedroom blinking as his eyes try to get used to the insertion of the contacts. "He's always nervous, when he asked me out for our first date he looked as pale as Sheamus." Evan said with a laugh.

Mike awkwardly laughed with him when someone knocked and opened the door.

"Hey Evan, Mike, are you ready?" John Cena asked with an amused smile as he noticed how nervous Evan looked.

"Yeah… I'm ready." Evan looked at John nervously as he rubbed his hands together with a smile on his face "I'll see you later Mike." Evan said as both he and John left the room leaving Mike in the room by himself.

Mike sighed sadly.

'Well time to get the show on the road…' He thought as he too left to go see his best friend marry some other guy that isn't him.

_***Page Break***_

Mike walked down the hall, his eyes downcast. If only he hadn't been so afraid of ruining his friendship with Evan, then he would be the one getting married.

Mike glanced at his watch before ducking into the men's bathroom. As soon as the door swung shut behind him, he slid down the wall and ended up sitting with his head in his hands.

He was still sitting there when Alex opened the door ten minutes later. Alex sighed and crouched down next to his friend and mentor. Alex placed a hand on Mike's shoulder and sighed again when Mike placed his head on Alex's shoulder.

"I love him." Mike said softly, his heartbreak evident in his voice.

"I know," Alex said just as softly, moving his hand to rub small circles on Mike's upper back. "If you want to, you can leave and I'll tell Evan and Wade that you got sick. You know Evan wouldn't get mad."

"I know," Mike told Alex, his eyes focused on the wall in front of him. "But I can't. I need to do this, for myself."

Alex nodded, secretly hoping that Mike wasn't going to do anything he would regret. "Come on, we have to get to our seats." Mike nodded absently, allowing his protégé to help him to his feet.

They made their way until they were seated in the back row, Evan and Wade standing at the front of the church in front of the minister.

As the minister spoke the vows to the happy couple, Mike played every moment he ever had with Evan over and over again in his head, every look and every smile that would be forever imprinted in his mind, and then he compared it to every look Evan had ever shared with Wade, every smile that had ever crossed his face when Wade stepped in the room or called him on his phone. Regret had never been so painful, had never felt so strong.

'If only.' Mike thought brokenly. They seemed to be the two saddest words in the world right now.

A single tear fell from Mike's eye as the minister finished the ceremony and told Wade he could kiss his husband. "Goodbye." Mike whispered as he turned and left, walking away from the only person he had ever loved.

**A/N: **I hope everybody likes this one-shot I made with the help of my friends DarkAngel0410 (Co-Author) & If-I-Were-A-Wolf (Beta). Like it, hate it? Tell me what you think and Read & Review please! :-)_** Also I have made a poll in my profile, please vote if you are reading this!**_


End file.
